kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Village
The Village Currently owned by MeMe44, formerly by McCoyEVP. As well as our group of regulars, we hold many ex-Cafe Kong regulars and The Garden regulars. The Village's Mission Statement A mission statement defines in a paragraph or so any entity's reason for existence. It embodies its philosophies, goals, ambitions. The Village’s existence is to provide an awesome place for all users to take a little time to chat and play a few games. Filled with moderators and well behaved regulars, the Village is a location for everyone to relax and enjoy themselves. We have set a standard in the Village to furnish a room that does not allow swearing or insults. Please join us and experience some of the best times in your life. The Village's Moderators and Their Weapons MeMe44- The Silencer McCoyEVP VladTheEater BJBinty- SilenceWhip, Bancuffs, and Bangos BlackSEED Strawberry777 Bigstew17 kaosfury kiwibob TheDavidCarney R_i_d_d_l_e Deriaz The Village's Finest Gamers McCoyEVP may be considered an Elite gamer around Kong, and our resident badge and game guru at an impressive level 52. Another of our best gamers, VladTheEater, level 43, is also a game guru around the Village. The Village People McCoyEVP AKA Mc, Mac, McCoy, Electric Vampire’s Plaything, Village Badge, game, and computer guru. ^Birthday: November 4th Kongday: Oct. 11, 2007 MeMe44 AKA MeMe, UU44, meems. ^Birthday: December 21st Kongday: Feb. 11th, 2008 BJBinty AKA BJB, Binty, "Bacon Jalapeno Burger IN TeriYaki", and the Honorary village idiot. ^Birthday: June 29th Kongday: May 31st, 2008 T_61 AKA T, Bdog's other cook and maid ^Birthday: June 8th Kongday: Jun. 19, 2008 Snoddy AKA captain, Bdog's cook ^Birthday: August 7th Kongday: Jun. 14, 2008 VladTheEater AKA Vlad ^Birthday: N/A Kongday: Jan. 20, 2008 Bdog2509 AKA The Yeti, "The Gateway Drug" (Courtesy of DjKittn) and Village antique dealer. (I vaguely and lazily upkeep our wiki page, if you have problems or questions bug me somewhere.) ^Birthday: August 19th Kongday: Feb. 8th, 2008 vanilla_dreaming AKA Vanilla, Van, 'Nilla, and The Village Angel ^Birthday: May 9th Kongday: Jan. 26th, 2008 qwertyrobot AKA qwert, qwerty, sqwert, qwertz, qbot, robot, Bdog's robot delivery service ^Birthday: December 13th Kongday: Jun. 28, 2008 Lardman12 AKA lard ^Birthday: N/A Kongday: Dec. 20, 2007 StonedTerror AKA Stoned, ST and The Village Inventor ^Birthday: July 28th Kongday: Mar. 9, 2008 strawberry777 AKA Straw, The village medic, Bdog's maid ^Birthday: April 1st Kongday: Nov. 07, 2008 bigstew17 AKA stew, Bdog's butler ^Birthday: April 17th Kongday: Nov. 23, 2008 WandererUFE AKA W, Wanderer, UFE, WUFE ^Birthday: March 4th Kongday: Apr. 13, 2008 Thelgrek AKA thel ^Birthday: N/A Kongday: May. 11, 2008 Thrackhamator AKA thrack ^Birthday: July 28th Kongday: Apr. 29, 2008 spikethesenses AKA spike, Bdog's senseless helper monkey ^Birthday: June 18th Kongday: Sep. 28, 2008 kiwibob ^Birthday: N/A Kongday: Sep. 14, 2008 fajwat AKA faj, fajjie ^Birthday: October 1st Kongday: Mar. 01, 2008 lordlion AKA lion ^Birthday: N/A Kongday: N/A djkittn ^Birthday: N/A Kongday: N/A Jeremy007 ^Birthday: N/A Kongday: N/A Tola ^Birthday: N/A Kongday: N/A Vermadus ^Birthday: N/A Kongday: N/a Nestorow AKA: Nest, Nesto, Nestor ^Birthday: August 1st Kongday: August 6th barinski AKA: bar, bari, barin, King Failzor ^Birthday: December 13th Kongday: January 2nd 2009 velvet_roses AKA: velvet, rose, roses ^Birthday: N/A Kongday: July 16th 2009 *Note: Newer regulars around the room will be added once they have reached true regular status. Vibblish! That's right, when you enter the Village, we have our own language. This started months ago, when VladTheEater came up with "Wibbles" for "welcome back" and it caught on. Then BJBinty and Bdog2509 came up with "Hibbles" for "Hurry back" to counter attack the growing popularity of "wibbles". This then turned into an entire language. Here is the first edition of "The Official Vibblish Dictionary": The Official Vibblish dictionary, edition 1. Ebbles-Good evening Fubbles-A polite way to swear, without swearing. Gnibbles-Good night Hibbles-Hurry back Hobidibbles-Honorary idiot Hubbles-Hush up Idibbles-Idiot Kongrabbles-Kongrats, congratulations Lobbles-LOL Mibbles-Good morning Mebbles-Meh Ninjabble'd-Ninja'd Robbles-ROTFL Tybbles-Thank you Vibblish-Village speak. Webbles-Your welcome Wibbles-Welcome back The Blog of the Village People There's all sorts of talent among the Villagers. Check out the blog here to check it out, read up on Vibblish (the Village language), and absorb some of the great wisdom of our Village Elders (That's elders in wisdom only btw!). We also love to party! Come join us for the YMCA and other fun on birthdays, Kongdays, and any other time we can pull together a party!